ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blight
Blight is an British born professional wrestler best known for his Career currently in xWo Xtreme Wrestling Organisation. He is renown not only for his size and strength, but also for his current track record of retiring most wrestlers who go up against him. FWA & The Rise of PTV Making his wrestling debut with FWA on the 4th May 2007, as part of the Battle Royale to crown the new FWA Championm but was eliminated soon after the match started. This debut however would soon be overshadowed by his feud with Lt. Wyoming which saw some of the most brutal matches ever seen at FWA, including a backstage braw, a change from the original desired Barbed Wire ring match Wyoming had requested, after Blight challenged him again allowing him this time to choose the match stipulations, only for the then GM to Deny the request making the match a backstage brawl where Lt. Wyoming attempted to drop a Vending machine on him, only for Blight to counter and soon after throw Lt. Wyoming down a flight of stairs. Thier rivalry would last until the end of his career at FWA ending with a First blood match at the PPV "Mile High" which LT. Wyoming would land only his second win against Blight, after he busted him open with the Aid of a Barbed wire dropkick. Their feud would through brutal in the ring also raged outside of it and also ushered in many memorable moments, including the introduction of Blight's long time team mate "Becky Jones" who would appear frequently in Blights Pestilance TV spots (also known as PTV) often making attacks against Lt. Wyoming which included towing his car and later droping it from a crane, much to their personal amusement. In his Promo's Lt. Wyoming would also talk of a mutal respect that he held for Blight, something it is almost certain Blight also held for Lt. Wyoming even if he never mentioned it. Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (XWO) Making his debut on 28 /05 / 07 as part of a newcomers Battle Royale, Blight's XWO debut would be an impactful one with more than half the entrants having their careers ended, though despite this Blight did not pick up the win after being elimated by Bryan Mathews, who would go onto to win. Soon after his debut, he set about forming "The Revolution" with his friend and partner from FWA Becky Jones, with the shared vision of shaking up the Meltdown roster, they would briefly be joined by Danny "Machette" Machete, but the core of the revolution would always and still remains Blight & Becky, even with the recent recruitment of Maddog shortly after Summer Clash. Two months into his contract, Blight would claim for the first time the Hardcore title, which he won after a brief but violent battle with the then reigning champion Carlito, who'd until that point held the longest title run in the history of XWO, a run which Blight ended when he claimed the title. From that moment onwards the title would be forever be associated with him, thanks to his mixture of brutal match tactic and preparation in which he often taunted opponents with a Razorwire 2 x 4 often doing in ring promo's while wearing an Executioners hood. It was during his first title run, that Blight would first face long term rival Mr Amazo, who he would also lose the title to when they faced each other as part of a Hardcore Gauntlet at the Fall from grace PPV. The match itself going down as one of the most bruatal matches ever seen at XWO. With his Hardcore title taken by his rival, who'd now formed a new stable called "The Enterprise" with Brett Venom & Chris Page, a newly focused Blight emerged, set on reclaiming his beloved Hardcore title and crushing the Enterprise, who continued to taunt him. Blight would seise the chance to reclaim the title at Summer Clash where he defeated Mr. Amazo after interference from Ally (of sorts) Edge hitting Amazo with chair shot and allowing Blight to reclaim the title. His original plan to face Bret Venom the week after in a cage match, having planned to crush each enterprise member. This unfortunately would never happen with Bret being transferred to the Brands latest show "Anarchy" a move which would also end The Enterprise. It was also at this time that The Hardcore title was made Temporary redundnat, leaving Blight the last holder of the title for the moment. With a New GM ( Cathal Burgess ) taking over Meltdown, a new title was introduced with the "Evo - Division Title". Blight however was knocked out in the first round of the tournement to crown the first "Evo-Division Champion" by tournement favourite Kai Santana, but was soon recruited by Meltdown GM Cathal Burgess to join his Meltdown Nationalist Party, a move which put him on the opposite side to Allies Edge & Maddog, both of them members of The Meltdown Nationalist Party. However Blight would soon show his true colour and after numourous complaints as to how he was being used, Blight chose to abandon Cathal's party, a plan which was put into action during a tag match against Victor Armitage & Ryan Therriot with Blights partner being Tyler Hensley, who Blight would sacrifice to his opponents and marking his betryal of Cathal's Workers Party. However soon after the match finished Blight found himself haunted by a mysterious voice which telling him that he had sinned as well as living a cryptic message of "He Lives 11/25/07" This voice it would later be reveled belonged to Lawrence Jones, with the two facing off for the first time at the XWO PPV "Last Rights" with Jones picking up the win. He was awarded the Xtreme title, to replace the obsolite Hardcore title, of which he was the final owner. The title following similar rules to the Hardcore title however must be defended 24/7 365 days a week. Blight would hold the title until New Years Massacre, when he lost it to Mariusz Pudzianowski during the Main event "Massacre match". Since losing the title Blight has been hot on the heels of Mariusz to reclaim the title. Blight so far has made an explosive start to the year, after being made the number 1 contender for the Evo Division title winning a triple threat Evolving ring match against Hells Guardian & Cyrus Luger. He now prepares to face Chris "Ace" Page not just for the Evo title but to cross off another name in his book of grudges that, dates back to Chris Page's membership to "The Enterprise". In Ring Finishing Moves Toxic Dump * Jackhammer Pin. Eye of the Storm * Spinning Sidewalk Slam Favourite Moves * Running Big Boot * Choke Toss * Raised Choke * Backbreaker * Gutwrench Suplex * Spinebuster * Shoulder Barge * Sidewalk Slam Trademark Moves * Raging Bull - Blight puts opponent onto his shoulder before charging into the turnbuckle, he then wraps his arms around their waist turning it into a German Suplex Nicknames * El Estrago * Big Ugly * The Most Sadistically Creative guy on the Roster Entrance Music * FWA / Early XWO - "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed * Currently "Doomsday Clock" by The Smashing Pumpkins Career Championship Highlights * XWO - Xtreme Wrestling Organisation ** Hardcore Champion x 2 - ***13 / 07 / 07 - 26 / 08 /07 ***Summerclash 07 (30 / 09 / 07)- Title was made Obsolite afterwards to be replaced, by the Xtreme title which was given to Blight, before he lost it to Mariusz Pudzianowski at New Years Massacre, when Mariusz pinned Blight during the Massacre match. * 14 / 01 / 08 - Nominated Superstar of the week and ranked 2# on Meltdown Power 10 Category:Wrestlers